


A Good Boy For Mommy and Daddy: Part Two

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: ABDL [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Diapers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Baby is a good boy.Baby loves Mommy and DaddyBaby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tell him to
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: ABDL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	A Good Boy For Mommy and Daddy: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "A Good Boy For Mommy and Daddy" that I think someone asked for awhile back?
> 
> Anyway, while this will make sense without having read that, I'd also advise reading that.
> 
> Also let me know if I've forgotten any tags. (I probably have)

_ Baby is a good boy. _

_ Baby loves Mommy and Daddy _

_ Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tell him to. _

_ Baby can only cum on Daddy’s cock or in his diaper. _

_ Baby loves to chock on Daddy’s cock or Mommy’s pussy. _

_ Baby gets hard at the sight of Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby will get desperate and hump his diaper but he can’t cum without Mommy or Daddy. _

_ Baby loves wetting his diaper for Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby loves the feeling of sitting in a wet, used diaper. _

_ Baby is a good boy. _

…………………….

Baby moaned as daddy bounced him on the older man’s cock, Baby’s own little one hard and leaking, slapping against his stomach as he keened, lax in daddy’s hold.

Daddy told Baby not to move and Baby is a good boy.

Baby’s legs were thrown over daddy’s shoulders, tucked to Daddy’s chest so he was bent in half as Daddy quickly fucked Baby’s tight little hole, his big balls slapping against Baby’s soft ass.

_ Baby is a good boy. _

_ Baby loves Mommy and Daddy _

_ Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tell him to. _

Baby’s mouth had fallen open sometime shortly after Daddy had penetrated him and drool slid down his chin as he moaned, clenching rhythmically on Daddy’s cock, hole hungry for his milk.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Daddy asked, grunting as he tightened his grip painfully on Baby’s hips, fucking faster and harder and nailing the boy’s prostate every time, Baby wailing as the urge to cum overcame him, the tight ring around the base of his cock stopping him everytime. “You wanna cum on daddy, cock, huh? Oh baby, your little hole is so hungry for daddy’s milk, it’s so tight!”

Baby wailed, sobbing when Daddy ground deep inside of him, coming at last right upon Baby’s prostate, Baby entire body trembling and coiling with need.

“Samantha!” Daddy called as he contnued to fuck his flaccid cock in Baby, the sound much more wet than before. “Can you bring Baby’s plug?”

“You shouldn’t work him up so much before dinner, sweetheart,” Mommy lectured as she entered the room with Baby’s plug, specially made to be as big as both of Daddy’s fists together as well as vibrating whenever daddy or mommy set it to. “He won’t eat.”

“Sure he’ll eat,” Daddy objected, pulling Baby off his cock and over his shoulder, popping the boy’s ass into the air to keep the cum inside the boy’s winking hole, prying Baby’s soft cheeks apart so Mommy could stuff the plug in, Baby wailing and humping his cock against Daddy’s shoulder. “If he wants to cum he’ll eat.”

Baby sniffled miserably as he was propped onto Daddy’s hip, aching cock trapped between daddy and his own body as Daddy carried him back to his nursery and set him into the changing table for a new diaper.

“You’ll eat dinner, right sweetheart?” Daddy asked as Baby squirmed as trembled, clenching down on the large plug inside of him, whimpering as it brushed against his prostate. “You’re such a good boy for mommy and daddy, aren’t you?”

_ Baby is a good boy. _

Baby keened as Daddy sprinkling the baby powder over him before taping him up in his nice, clean diaper, giving his hard cock a gentle rub before picking Baby up and carrying him into the kitchen, only to keep Baby on his lap as he sat down.

“Now remember,” Daddy said after he’d pressed the spoon to Baby lips but the boy had turned his head away, whining as he struggled to hump the air against Daddy’s stubborn iron grip around his waist. “If you don’t eat, you don’t get to cum  _ and _ you get a spanking.”

Baby whined, pressing his legs together as he forced his mouth to open, taking the spoon into his mouth though making a small, disgusted face at the taste.

“There you go,” Daddy soothed, stroking his thumb over Baby’s throat as the boy swallowed and trembled, desperate. “That’s a good boy. Just keep eating and daddy will give you what you want.”

The meal was slow going, Daddy having to take his own bites and Baby refusing every other, humping his diaper before forcing himself to relax and eat. By the time the meal was over, Baby was sweating in desperation.

“You were such a good boy,” Daddy praised as Mommy cleaned up the dishes. “How about some desert, hm?”

Baby sobbed when Daddy reached down and placed his hand over the outline of Baby’s hard, leaking cock, slowly and painstakingly stroking over it until tears flowed down Baby’s face and he couldn’t have stilled if Daddy had ordered him to.

“Quit teasing him, James,” Mommy said, shaking her head with a smile on her face as she watched Baby near twist out of Daddy’s arm.

“I suppose it  _ is _ nearly bedtime,” Daddy agreed, giving Baby’s cock one final hard squeeze before letting go. “Alright, alright.” he reached into Baby’s diaper to pull the cock ring off. “Cum, Baby.”

Baby wailed louder than before, entire body tensing as he came,  _ hard _ , hole clenching around the plug inside his ass, pressing it against his prostate and only adding to the already overwhelming sensation of orgasm.

The moment he went lax in Daddy’s arms, barely conscious, Daddy swept him up and carried him down the hall to the nursery, Mommy following close behind.

“Think we should give him a bath?” Daddy asked, his words washing over Baby as he was laid on the changing table, diaper removed so that his flaccid cock and stuffed hole were exposed to the room.

He shivered at the sound of a camera shudder, knowing Daddy had taken a picture to add to the collection decorating Baby’s room, something for him to hump his diaper to in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep, cock eager and hole clenching in the morning, desperate for Daddy.

“We can do it tomorrow,” Mommy replied. “For now, let’s just get him a new diaper and get him into bed.”

“You don’t want any pleasure from our little sweetheart?” Daddy asked, giving Baby’s spent cock a little squeeze, drawing a mewl of pain from the boy.

Mommy hummed. “Well, I suppose my pussy could be a little treat before bed,” she finally decided, reaching down to rub herself through her jeans as Daddy set about cleaning off the sticky cum on Baby’s pelvis.

“Should we leave the plug in?” he asked, giving it a little tug and shove until Baby whimpered, a few tears falling down his face as his prostate was abused, cock only able to twitch but nothing more.

“He seems to like it,” she replied, smiling as Baby’s hole clenched down tight on the plug whenever Daddy tried to pull it out, Baby squirming from the sensation. She watched her husband play with their boy a bit longer before abruptly saying, “We should castrate him.”

Daddy turned to her, a frown on his face. “What?”

“We could castrate him,” Mommy repeated as Daddy cleaned their boy with a wipe, powdering him before taping him into a new diaper and then putting him into his footed pajamas, the boy cooing and near falling asleep until Daddy squeezed his tired cock through his jammies and diaper, waking him.

“Why?” Daddy asked, lifting Baby and carrying the boy over to his crib, laying him down before strapping his wrists and ankles to the bars so that his legs were spread.

Baby cooed, eyes half open as he watched Mommy undressed, her pussy already wet and shiny, soft and hairless like she liked it.

“If we castrated him, there wouldn’t be any mess when he cums,” Mommy replied as she walked over and climbed atop the crib, straddling Baby before she began to fuck his face, her boy mewling as his tongue flicked out to eagerly lick away her juices, occasioanlyl suckling her clit whenever she lowered herself long enough for him to reach it.

“True, I suppose,” Daddy agreed, stroking himself (he’d never gotten dressed after fucking Baby on the couch) as he watched Mommy fuck their boy’s face, occasionally grinding down on him until he squirmed, unable to breathe. “We could also sound him.”

“Explain,” Mommy asked breathlessly, one hand on the head of the crib to keep her balanced while the other reached down to furiously rub her clit.

“If we sound his cock and keep his hole plugged, we’ve never need diaper,” Daddy replied.

“True,” Mommy agreed, grinding down hard on Baby’s face as she came, gasping heavily as her boy suckled and licked away the juices. “We’d get to see his pretty body all the time.”

“It’s certainly something to think about,” Daddy agreed, nodding. Mommy hummed as she settled herself against Baby, ignoring the way the boy thrashed in his bonds, unable to breathe.

Eventually, he settled and Mommy lifted herself off of him, smiling at the sight of his face glistening with her juices, chest heaving now that he could finally breathe.

“You know,” she said quietly, leaning into Daddy after gathering up her clothes, Daddy having already lifted the bars of the crib and turned off the light. “Someday he’s going to get too old. He won’t be pretty anymore.”

“That’s alright,” Daddy soothed. “We’ll just get ourselves another boy.”

“Maybe a girl this time,” Mommy decided. “There’s more holes to fuck.”

“True,” Daddy agreed as he walked over and hit play on the CD player in Baby’s room, the one that played something to keep away the silence all night long. “Definitely something to listen to.”

Behind them, the CD began it’s soft, ominous drone, Baby settling in his sleep the moment the words reached him, his cock slowly stirring inside his diaper, hole clenched around the plug nestled inside.

_ Baby is a good boy. _

_ Baby loves Mommy and Daddy _

_ Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tell him to _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
